


Caught Out

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock can't wait and get caught in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schnattergans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=schnattergans).



The amount of sheer brilliance pouring from the wild haired, bright eyed detective, drew John’s eyes and plastered a wide, wondering smile on his face. He would never get used to this, to the insightful, intelligent and unbelievably accurate deductions that Sherlock seemed to pull from thin air.

Sherlock threw his arms around, gestured to relevant objects of evidence and rolled his eyes when Lestrade didn’t pick up on points the detective himself deemed obvious, as he explained his conclusions.

He was animated, spirited and radiant in his genius and John was getting just a tiny bit hard.

John watched with a growing anticipation of what was going to happen once they were out of sight of Lestrade and his men, a growing impatience and a growing erection. He could see his feelings reflected in Sherlock, the man was becoming increasingly snappy and jittery. 

This was the way it had always been, well always since they finally got it together. They would both be so wound up, full of nervous energy and adrenaline at the conclusion of a case that they had to have each other, as soon as possible. They had been almost caught out so many times that John was secretly wishing they would be. It would put an end to all the rumors circulating about them and gossip was rife anyway. The only thing stopping him from grabbing Sherlock and snogging his face off right now was that Sherlock had always seemed very guarded and private about such things.

“Oh for god’s sake Greg, can’t you just bring it by later?” Sherlock spoke with an undisguised air of irritation and turned to John. He took John’s elbow and guided him away as Lestrade mumbled a resigned ‘yeah ok’.

The cab ride home was charged, the air between them positively crackled with sexual tension. John still wasn’t sure what it was about this relationship that caused him to feel and behave like some sort of lovesick teenager but it wasn’t diminishing, in fact the longer he was with Sherlock the stronger the desire became. He jumped as a long pale hand slipped between his thighs as the cab turned into Baker Street. This was new, Sherlock rarely, if ever, showed any sign of affection or want outside of the privacy of their flat. John turned to see a new intensity in those unearthly pale eyes and his breath caught.

With the cab and the rest of the world disappearing outside the flat, they stumbled frantically in through the door and Sherlock took the stairs two at a time, John close behind him.

Sherlock dropped his coat to the floor and before John could even shrug his own coat off his shoulders, Sherlock’s hands were on him. His touch was gentle but demanding, his fingers conveying the message ‘now now now’ as they pushed, pulled and unbuttoned.

While trying to stay on his feet, John’s own hands were undressing the detective. Why did buttons have to be so damn fiddly? This wasn’t going to last long, neither of them had the patience to take their time. With shirts undone but still on their shoulders, trousers open and pushed just far enough down to allow access, they both had fingers wrapped around cocks pressed together and eager mouths hungrily sliding over heated skin and lips.

 It was just at the point of no return, or rather just before the point of no return, when John could feel the tension beginning to pool at the base of his spine, that he heard voices and the living room door opened. John froze, his back against the wall and Sherlock covering his body, caging him in, that he just stopped. Sherlock lifted his head from where he had been sucking a mark into John’s neck and looking directly into John’s eyes he said “They can at least stop guessing now and maybe learn to knock.”

Lestrade coughed, dropped an envelope onto the nearest chair and fled. Mycroft averted his gaze and quietly said. “Mummy will expect you both for Christmas dinner this year.” Then he too was gone.

John's gaze snapped back to Sherlock’s to find a pleasantly wicked grin slowly spreading across his face. John couldn’t help it, the giggles were bubbling up out of him even as Sherlock dropped to his knees and began giving John the best head he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for schnattergans who guessed the closest number of lost and gained followers over last week's Penis Friday (lost 20, gained 20 back, then gained another 21) and asked for the boys being caught out.
> 
> These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
